All I Want For Christmas
MAJOR SPOILERS!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 'All I Want For Christmas '''is the first special chapter. It will be released after season 1 but before season 2 begins. It takes place during winter break. It will be multi-chaptered but they will be released back to back daily. Main Plot Christmas is the best time of year, to most people. To some, it is the most stressful time of the year, and when the most anger comes out. When Lauren is in need of major help, will Ebony and Storm be smart enough to get her it? Sub Plot Talia's life is crumbling. Her friends are great comfort through the depression and the pain, but what would happen if her mother was put in serious care at the hospital? Will knowing her mother could die any second push her to her limit? Third Plot Lilli feels guilty about what went on between her, David, and Courtney. She tries to get the two together again, but David confesses his love for the wrong girl. Last Plot Annie and Regina still are not fond of each other. Too bad their parents are ''very ''fond of each other. Due to Mr. Teran's snowed-in home, the girls are forced to spend the holiday together, what good (or bad) can come of this? Trivia *This special is named after ''All I Want For Christmas''by ''Stephan Jerzak. *The students are on winter break during this special. *Annie and Regina may patch up their friendship in this episode. *Dianne Collins and Harold Teran are revealed to have been dating. *Lilliana shoves her feelings aside and attempts to get Courtney and David back together without coming into the picture. *Talia is depressed for a yet-to-be-known reason. *Lauren will be given the A-plot, despite being a recurring character. Quotes *"We need to help her, that is what we need to do! No offense, but you haven't been in her position!" (Storm to Ebony) *"David, I need you to love her more than me." (Lilliana to David) *"I honestly think that you don't even care about any of this, dad! If I can even call you that!" (Talia to Mr. Castillo) *"Mitch is with his grandpa for the holidays, so I have nothing better to do I guess." (Storm to Ebony) *"I really wish I could stay with you Tal, but my mom wants me to meet her new boyfriend. *rolls eyes* Apparently he has a daughter our age thats staying with him for the holidays. Hang in there girl!" (Annie to Talia) *"You didn't see anything! You know what, just forget it and mind your own bussiness! I'm old enough to be you girls' grandmother!" (Lauren to Ebony and Storm) *"Mom! I am ''not ''staying her to spend Christmas with the she-devil!" (Annie to Dianne) "How was I supposed to know you didn't like his daughter?!" (Dianne to Annie) "Maybe if you took the time to meet my friends or their parents you would have a clue!" (Annie to Dianne) (Harold walks in) "Well ladies, looks like we are snowed-in! Time to crack open the oven and make-" (Annie screams loudly) "WHAT?!" *"I can't hide any of this from you Courtney. My feelings are overwhelming me!" (David to Courtney) Category:DMH Specials Category:Cancer Category:Depression Category:Love Triangles Category:Parents Dating Category:Conflicts